1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a remote control device and a method of controlling other devices using the remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices have remote control devices for remote controlling the electronic devices. For example, TVs, CD players, DVD players, and video recorders have their corresponding remote control devices. However, if each of the electronic devices has a remote control device different from the others, too many remote control devices for remote controlling the electronic devices are required. Thus, a universal remote control device is suggested to resolve the problem.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a universal remote control device according to related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the universal remote control device according to the related art includes a touch screen 110 and buttons 120.
The touch screen 110 detects a touch, and displays user interfaces corresponding to each electronic device.
The buttons 120 include volume adjust buttons, channel switch buttons, directional buttons, etc.
Accordingly, a universal remote control device is capable of remote controlling various electronic devices by including the touch screen 110.